Titration is a method well known and practiced to determine concentrations of components of a solution. Titrations of various chemistries are practiced, wherein generally a titrant is added to a solution in which it reacts with select components thereof. Once the entirety of the reacting component has reacted with the known titrant, a measureable or noticeable change occurs, indicating the reaction is complete. In some cases, the noticeable change comprises a color change. Color changes, for example, can vary widely across various chemistries of titrations.
While known as a science, titrations can be a tedious process, requiring careful practice by a chemist or other skilled operator. In some instances, it can be impractical to keep a chemist or other technician on hand to perform titrations, though data acquired by titrations can be desirable. Automated titrators can be implemented which attempt to judge when complete reactions have occurred and the appropriate titration calculations to determine an amount of a component in a solution. However, depending on the reaction, it can be difficult for an automated process to accurately determine an endpoint of a reaction. Additionally, automated systems can require a large amount of time to complete a process, which can be undesirable or unacceptable if a solution needs monitoring at certain time intervals.